


Benefit

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [24]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Yaoi, dirty texting, mixing work and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is dedicated to Watergirl1968, who requested it as a birthday gift and gave me the prompt.</p><p>Asami and Akihito attend the same charity event. They're not there as a couple, as Asami is attending and Aki is working, but they begin to engage in some dirty banter via text message until it's more than either can stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefit

“I’m not going to be able to make supper tonight,” says Aki as he watches Asami dressing for the day. “I have a shoot tonight.”

“Ah. That’s all right, as I have an event to attend myself, so I won’t be home for supper.”

“Okay cool. I have to do publicity shots for some charity dinner at the Palace. I get to wear the suit you and Feilong got me.”

“How fortuitous. I’ll give you a ride home,” says Asami with a smirk, bending down to brush a kiss over the top of Aki’s shaggy head.

“Wait what?” Aki struggles with the tangled sheets and sits up to glare suspiciously.

“You’re shooting the JFCR benefit, are you not?”

“How do you know that?”

Asami ruffles his hair as he turns to leave.

“As far as I know, there’s only one event being held at the Palace Hotel tonight, and as I’ve had my invitation to the event and paid my 20,000 yen a plate reservation last month, I’ll see you tonight.”

Well, thinks Akihito as the bedroom door closes behind his lover, at least this time he’s not going to be there trying to catch Asami doing something illegal. It might even be interesting to watch the man rubbing elbows with his peers, to exchange a few glances now and then. No one there will know they’re together, and Aki has no intention of causing Asami any trouble, but that doesn’t mean a bit of a tease is out of the question. He decides he’ll take a little extra time getting ready, to make sure he looks good tonight.

The ballroom at the Palace glitters like something out of a fairy tale, all candle-light and crystal chandeliers and gilt and sophisticated shine. The attendees glitter as well, the women dripping in diamonds and other precious stones. Aki dutifully takes pictures of as many of the guests as he can, unobtrusively circling the perimeter of the room as dinner is served, making sure he gets attractive shots of people laughing and conversing, not embarrassing ones of them stuffing their faces or chewing. The paper won’t pay him for stuff like that, not when it’s for the society pages. He pauses as the tables are being cleared and dessert is being brought out as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He fishes is out and reads the text message. It is from Asami, who Aki hasn’t been paying a lot of attention to yet, because he stands to make good money off these images if they’re quality, and he’s seen the man eat often enough up close and personal.

[You look fetching tonight, Akihito.]

His lips twitch in a pleased smile and he glances over to where Asami sits at a table with 7 other people. He makes them all look like grubby street bums, compared to his effortless grace and elegance.

[You don’t look bad yourself,] he sends back.

He takes a couple more pictures, watching out of the corners of his eyes as Asami reads his message and chuckles a little. It gives Akihito a little secret thrill to be exchanging texts with the richest and most powerful man in the room, with everyone else totally unaware of what they share.

[I’d like to mess you up]

He reads this message and looks at Asami in surprise. Asami pays no attention to him at all, and acts as is he has no idea Aki is looking at him. He reads the message again, feeling heat pooling in his belly.

[Yeah? Me too. I’d like to blow you under that fancy table cloth right now]

Two can play at this game. He moves to the other side of the room, briefly stopping one of the servers to snap a few images of the beautiful desserts arranged on their trays, and then captures more images of wealthy patrons of cancer research.

[Dirty boy. Is your cock getting hard yet, Akihito? Thinking of what I’m going to do to you in the limo? I’m going to take off those fancy suit pants. I’m going to take off your jacket and bind your hands with your tie. Unbutton your shirt and tug on your nipple rings until your little pink nipples swell and throb.]

He may have seriously underestimated how skilled Asami is at this game. He leans back against the wall for a minute and closes his eyes, reminding himself that he has a job to do.

[Can I get on my knees and suck on your cock til it makes me gag?] He fires back after a few minutes, feeling proud of himself

Dessert is being cleared and the attendees standing and making idle chitchat as they slowly migrate to the adjoining room for a brief speech before the band plays and there is dancing when Asami finally answers him.

[If you’re a good boy. That suit does a good job of concealing an erection. I’m imagining pulling you into the coat check closet and impaling your tight little asshole on my cock]

Akihito stumbles a little when he crosses the threshold of the ballroom hosting the dinner into the ballroom hosting the speeches and dancing, and peeks down surreptitiously to see if Asami’s telling the truth. He huffs out a sigh of relief when he sees that it is indeed true. The cut of his jacket conceals the small tent his cock is making out of the front of his slacks. It’s much worse during the speech. Asami has no interest in what the director of the foundation is saying. He supports cancer research because a nanny he was extremely fond of as a boy died of cancer while he was away at boarding school in his teens, and he wishes to honor her memory. The contents of the speech don’t influence him at all, so he gives their little texting game all his attention. After Aki takes a few shots of the speaker at the beginning, he fades to the back of the darkened room, because it would be rude to be taking flash photographs all throughout the speech.

[Why don’t you?] He fires back cheekily.

[How do I know where they’ve hung my coat in there? Do you think I want your come on my cashmere coat, you filthy boy? A spanking in the coat check closet it what you need. Bent over, your perfect little round ass bared, coat tails flipped up over your back. This dress belt is thin. It would bite and sting like fire, I promise you. Can you take good pictures through your tears, my cute Takaba?]

Aki whimpers softly to himself as he pictures it. He has no doubt Asami would do it, if the opportunity presented itself. He leans against the back wall of the ballroom and bangs his head gently against the wall. A server, standing a few feet away and listening to the speech, glances at him curiously. He smiles weakly and tries to think of something clever to say in return. He decides to go for honesty.

[You turn me on so much, do you know that? I wish I could be with you right now. Wish you were inside me. So deep. I’m so hard, Asami. Want you]

There’s a lengthy pause, and he starts to wonder if Asami is somehow irritated by his heartfelt response rather than more dirty banter. But then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and reads. His face flushes and his cock throbs as he sees what Asami has sent.

[I want you to come. Tonight. Now. I don’t care how or where. Get up off that wall. Go right now. Nowhere will be perfectly private. You’ll have to risk discovery. Best hurry.]

Aki doesn’t think. He stands upright and slips from the room into the brightly lit lobby of the hotel. His dick is so hard between his legs it’s almost hard to walk. Surreptitiously, he adjusts himself a little and looks around. Glancing down at his camera bag, he grins a dirty little grin and hurries to the front desk. “Excuse me,” he says politely to the attractive young woman there. “I’m the photographer for the Japanese Foundation for Cancer Research benefit?”

“Of course. How may I help you?”

“You see, I use both digital and film, and my camera’s jammed. It’s an old one, but it really takes some incredible shots still. Um…I don’t want to be a bother, but if there’s a room….it can even be a closet…that I could use for a few minutes where I can keep it dark, I wouldn’t lose the film I’ve already shot.”

“Oh, of course,” says the girl, and Aki smiles gratefully at her without a single twinge of guilt. She shows him to a small conference room and hands him a key card, telling him he can make use of it tonight as long as he needs. To his relief, there’s a little cart in one corner that contains the accoutrements for providing water at meetings. It holds a couple of pitchers, glasses, ice buckets…and a stack of napkins. He turns the light off and leans back against the wall, thinking about Asami, and his words, and how his hot amber eyes would have burned while he typed them. He thinks about the limo ride home from this party, and how hot it will be. Asami will have been waiting for hours by then, and he will be insistent. He opens his pants with trembling fingers and pulls his erection out of his shorts. His fingertips are feather-light, teasing and stroking, and he moans very softly, head falling back, eyes closing. Softly, he reaches between his legs and strokes his balls, then runs his hand up his cock. His hand closes around his shaft and he gives it a small squeeze. Very slowly, he starts to pump his fist up and down. His thumb smears the bead of precome at the slit around the engorged head and his breath hisses through his teeth. So good. Oh…he thinks about Asami, so beautiful and wicked and strong…holding him down….bending him over….oh, he’s been a bad boy. Has to be punished. His pants pulled down, bare bottom quivering in fear. Will it be the belt? His hand? The hairbrush?

“Ohh Asami, please don’t spank me,” he whispers, giving himself the luxury of acting out his little fantasy a bit.

“Why not?” murmurs a voice. “Don’t you deserve a spanking?”

Before Aki can scream or compose himself or run, he is grabbed and a strong hand is clapped over his mouth. He’s shoved face-down over the conference table. Fingers probe roughly at his hole, insistent and slightly greasy. He cries out into the muffling hand and tries to bite it, even though he knows perfectly well who it is. Asami slaps his bottom once, very hard. Aki chokes back a cry, because the room is not soundproofed, or locked.

“Bite me, will you?” growls the voice he loves…rich and dark and smooth, sweet and sinful as chocolate… “I’d say you’ve earned SUCH a spanking.”

But the hand lets go of his mouth just as Asami’s first and second fingers penetrate him, twisting roughly, smearing whatever it is he’s got on them around Akihito’s asshole.

“Asami,” he gasps. “Ngh! Wh…what are you…?”

“Brat. Stir me up when I’ve got to sit there in this obscenely expensive suit, listening to the same speech I heard last year? I decided not to wait.”

The fingers crook and Aki bites the side of his hand.

“H-how did you find me?” he pants hoarsely.

“I asked at the front desk,” says Asami simply, and pulls his fingers out. “I haven’t much time. You’re in for a rough ride.”

“Ohfuck,” moans Aki softly. “Do it. I don’t care. Oh…Asami…fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” purrs his wicked lover, and plunges his thick cock into Akihito’s ass with one long, firm stroke. Akihito chokes back a scream. Oh it burns. It’s too much. Too thick, too fast. Whatever it is Asami’s used as lube (he suspects Vaseline or other such lip balm) is less than perfect, but it eases the way a little. Fortunately, Aki is in the mood for too much, and too fast. He bites his hand harder and pushes back against Asami’s rough, stabbing thrusts. His other hand steals between his legs as he’s used brutally, and resumes stroking his weeping cock. He spreads his legs as much as he can with his pants pushed barely past his ass, and arches back against Asami.

“More,” he whispers, taking his hand away from his mouth. “Ohh…oh it hurts.”

“It will stop hurting when I stop fucking you,” mutters Asami, obeying his request for more. He fucks Aki hard and deep, dragging his cock almost all the way out of his hungry little hole and then drilling back into him hard.

“Ohhhh,” cries Akihito softly, a whispered scream. “Oh I’m going to come Asami! Hurry!”

“Wait,” orders Asami in a soft growl, fucking into Aki faster. “Don’t you dare.”

“I gotta,” whines Aki, panting desperately.

“Come and I’ll punish you again once we get home,” threatens Asami.

“A…again?”

“Mm. After the spanking you’re getting in the car for biting me. And the second fucking you’ll be taking just after that.”

Aki whimpers.

“Please…Asami, please. I can’t. Oh hurry. Please, please, please,” he chants softly, trying to force his body to relax and stave off the tingle in his balls. Asami rams his cock home so hard it shoves Akihito against the table. Once. Twice.

“Come,” he snarls, his cock pulsing inside Akihito’s clenching ass. Aki buries his teeth in his hand again and shrieks silently, shuddering and spilling thick ropes of come onto the polish of the conference table. They stand frozen there for a minute, breathing heavily, and then Asami withdraws. Aki gropes for one of the napkins, but Asami takes it away from him and calmly pulls Akihito’s pants back up.

“Hey,” he protests weakly.

“Hush. I want to think about you walking around that ballroom, doing your job with my come leaking out of your ass, all messed up under your pretty suit.”

Well. When he puts it that way.

At the end of the evening, he overhears two guests while he’s packing away his equipment.

“What a nice young man that photographer was, don’t you think? He was so happy to be here, he just smiled and smiled.”

“I agree. It’s nice to see a young person enjoying their job so much. I hope he’ll come again next year.”

“I hope he’ll come again a lot sooner than that,” he murmurs to himself as he slings his camera bag over his shoulder and heads out the door, beaming brilliantly at the two elderly ladies who were discussing him.

The limo is waiting back by the service entrance and the door opens silently for him. He slips inside and is hauled into Asami’s arms so quickly he lets out a small, undignified eep of surprise. Asami chuckles and nips him sharply on his ear. Aki notices he’s already removed his belt and that it is wrapped around his fist. He whimpers and shudders, his cock starting to swell again.

“Now,” growls Asami into his ear, “strip.”


End file.
